


Moments Like These

by Jelliiroll



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, this is super short I’m sorry I just love them a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliiroll/pseuds/Jelliiroll
Summary: Akira is head over heels for Yusuke and that’s that.





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this earlier this year and then completely forgot to post it so I’m just posting it now while I remember-

It was moments like these that made life worth while. Moments that made Akira hyper sensitive to every single touch and kiss of Yusuke’s. His delicate artist’s fingers, along with his hands that rested on his hips as they let their lips rest on those of the other. The warmth of the Yusuke’s body that was pressed up against his own. Even through his clothes, Akira could feel the form and shape of Yusuke’s chest. He loved getting to look into Yusuke’s gorgeous eyes when they pulled apart, even for just a moment before going back in again for another kiss. His eyelashes only made his eyes more stunning. For a boy, they were fairly long, but that was just one more thing to love. One more thing that made Yusuke unique. Akira loved how when he would lean into Yusuke, he would let Akira do so, sometimes even leaning backwards on the bed, ending up in the two of them usually napping together. Basking in the rays of sun that streamed in through the blinds over the windows. Akira would happily rest on top of Yusuke. His head on the taller boy’s chest, letting his heartbeat and slow breathing lull him to sleep.

“Hey, Yusuke?” Akira spoke up in a sleepy voice.

“Yes, Akira?” Yusuke looked down at him.

“Love you,” He smiled softly.

“I love you too,” Yusuke smiled back in that way he did that made Akira’s heart absolutely soar.

It was perfect. All of it. And Akira wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
